1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid device, for example used in a magnetic switch, and also relates to a starter that uses the magnetic switch.
2. Prior Art
The conventional starter, as disclosed in Japanese application patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 11-230014, for example, uses the attraction force of a magnetic switch to move a pinion in the direction of the rotation shaft and engage a motor's output shaft with an engine's ring gear, thereby starting an engine via the motor's rotational driving force. When a key switch is turned on, a battery energizes the magnetic switch which attracts a plunger, thereby closing the normally-open internal contact of the magnetic switch. When the magnetic switch's normally-open internal contact is closed, the motor is energized causing its rotational driving force to be transmitted to the engine via a roller clutch, pinion and ring gear so as to start an engine.